


I was present while you were unconscious

by kinky_kneazle



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Capsicoul - Freeform, Fix-It, M/M, Pre-Slash, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_kneazle/pseuds/kinky_kneazle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil had watched Steve as he recovered in a hospital bed, now Steve returns the favour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I was present while you were unconscious

**Author's Note:**

> A short, drabble-y thing set just after the movie. This fic contains brief mentions of historical homophobia.
> 
> This work has now been translated into Chinese by the lovely Su1. You can find the translation [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7217947).

Steve shifted for what felt like the hundredth time. For all that SHIELD dealt with superheroes and soldiers, the guest chairs in their hospital were not made for men of his size. It was the perfect size for _Steve_ , he supposed, that skinny runt he still sometimes saw when he looked into the mirror, but not _the Captain_ , who still felt too big at odd times, like he was going to knock something over as he moved through a small space. _Steve_ could have sat here comfortably for hours and sketched, but _the Captain_ could not fit into the chair and still have his leg in a comfortable place to rest a sketchbook without the arm of the chair digging into his thigh.

He moved again.

Tony had told him days ago that it was time to get some sleep in a proper bed, or at least eat breakfast with the team. But Steve owed Agent Coulson – Phil – this. He remembered when he'd first met the man. " _I watched you while you were sleeping,_ " he'd stuttered, leaving Steve feeling strange. Awkward, but pleased. Like a blush was creeping up his cheeks at the same time he saw Phil's face redden. He'd changed the subject pretty darn fast, not sure what to say.

And now Phil was here, pale and still with about a million bits of wire coming out of different parts of his body, and Steve didn't know what any of them did except that they were keeping him alive. But Steve was sketching every single one of them because he couldn't not sit here after Phil had done the same for him, but just sitting and watching would send him insane.

To be honest, anything to take his mind off _thinking_ was a good thing. Tony had been filling him in on what 2012 was like, and it was a bit confusing. There'd been a civil rights movement and women's rights and it was all great but taking in seven decades of history in the seven days since they'd taken down the Chitauri was, yeah, confusing.

Tony had been talking about Gay Pride most recently, obviously expecting him to be shocked at the idea of two men together. It hadn't been talked about when Steve was in the army, but it didn't mean it wasn't there. He remembered San Francisco and spending a night with the MPs in front of the Black Cat Bar. He remembered looking through the open door and seeing the men plastered to one another and getting that feeling like a blush was creeping up his cheeks, even though his blood was headed in a more southerly direction. Good soldiers were discharged for that when he went into the ice, and now...

He looked at Phil again. Now he could be proud.

"Any change, Captain?"

He had the thought that everything had changed before he recognised the voice and jumped to his feet. The impulse to stand at attention was too deeply ingrained now to be ignored, even though Fury had told him time and again that saluting was not needed in the team they were building. He managed to resist raising his arm, but gave the Colonel a nod.

"No change. He's still holding on. Fighting."

"Do you ever wonder why he did it?"

Steve shot him a look. They were both soldiers. They both knew why he did it.

"Of course not, Sir. He's a soldier. He did what he had to do." Steve sat down, wriggling until he was comfortable again. "I do wonder why you lied to us about his death."

"I did what I had to do."

Steve snorted, but held back any comment. That could wait until Fury wasn't his commanding officer.

"Was there something you wanted?" Steve went back to sketching the pale face and those wires. Always those wires.

"There seems to be trouble brewing and I wanted to make sure you were mission-ready."

"Of course, Sir."

"Tony tells me you haven't left his side since you found out he was here."

"I'm always ready to serve my country."

"Good. Then suit up. There's a briefing in fifteen minutes. That's 0700, soldier."

Steve nodded and watched Fury walk from the room. There was a picture he'd done two days ago, of Coulson as he'd looked when they first met. He pulled it from the book and scribbled a note on the bottom before tucking it on the bedside table.

_I was present while you were unconscious. – Steve_

It would be there when Phil woke up.  



End file.
